


(When I'm Losing Who I Am) I Find It When I'm Lying in Your Arms

by americanhoney913



Series: Smells Like Home [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: You feel like homeYou're the steady through whateverThe shelter from the stormYou feel like homeYou're the promise of foreverThe place where I belongYou feel like homeLike a lighthouse when I'm lost at seaYou'll always be calling me home-- Home, Lady Antebellum***“Hey, Char, what’s up?”“Where’s Becky?” Charlotte’s voice crackles over the speaker and Becky covers her mouth to hide her reaction. Charlotte’s raspy voice echoes in her ear, slides down her body like it's a hand brushing against her. “Why aren’t you at the arena? Bayley’s looking for you.”The redhead presses one hand against Sasha’s thigh, eyes wide and pleading, as her other hand sweeps up and down the inside of her own thigh. Sasha bites her lip and Becky tries to shake her head, hoping Sasha will get the message.“Becky’s, uh, not feeling well,” Sasha says and Becky growls.





	(When I'm Losing Who I Am) I Find It When I'm Lying in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the mating fic everyone wanted!
> 
> I didn't want to have this be a knotting or weird GP story, so the mating comes from the bites, which is like the bonding/connection. Alphas can help omegas through heats without mating with them. Hopefully, this makes sense and you still enjoy the fic!

Paige’s words leave a bitter taste in the back of Becky’s mouth, along with the scent of cigarettes and peanuts. She wanders around the underbelly of the arena like a lost puppy, waiting for Charlotte to get back from wherever she is. She knows the alpha’s dad is visiting, so she’s left them alone, but her omega’s been straining all day for the blonde. There’s been a strange feeling rising in the back of Becky’s throat and she doesn’t know what’s happening. She’d never felt like this before, but she shoves the worry to the back of her mind and focus on her goal.

She follows the slowly growing scent of flowers to find Charlotte standing near some equipment and the door leading out to the garage. She’s wearing a blue “Do it with Flair” tank top and her sparkling Divas belt is slung over one of her boulder shoulders, her nails tapping out a rhythm on the metal. Charlotte’s looking down but Becky knows that her own scent makes the blonde look up. A smile blooms on her face like a flower and Becky falls even more in love with those little fangs peeking out and wonders, in the back of her mind, how they’ll feel against, in, her neck. The redhead runs at Charlotte with open arms and buries her face against her neck as she hugs her, both to get more of that wonderful scent and to hide her red face.

Charlotte holds her belt with one hand and squeezes Becky tightly to her, nose pressed against her pulse point to take in as much of Becky’s own scent.

“What’s up, Becks?” Charlotte asks as they pull away. Becky wants to go in for a kiss, but there are cameras everywhere and Becky doesn’t want to put Charlotte’s championship in jeopardy or both of their careers. If it’s not part of a storyline, it stays far away from the arena; strictly hotels and homes only, any mating marks covered up in Makeup before any on-camera shit.

Becky dances a little in place and Charlotte’s beaming smile turns fond. “Okay, I have a really good idea,” she starts gesturing with her hands, “that I think will take your mind offa Paige.” Only a little time has passed since Paige fully turned heel. Paige’s words to her stung, about not being important at all, but she’d almost torn the black-haired woman’s throat out for saying such horrible things about Charlotte when Charlotte won the belt.

“I’m listening...”

“What do you think if we went to the authority and asked if we could have a match?” Becky’s bouncing becomes more excited and Charlotte has to reach out and put a hand on her arm. The redhead stops moving in place but she feels her whole body vibrating with excitement at just the thought of a match with Charlotte. Those are always the best.

“Like a tag match?” the blonde asks, her brows furrowing.

“I was thinking more… against each other?”

Charlotte chuckles, brows furrowing. “Why?”

“Because it would be amazin’, you know?” Becky pulls back from Charlotte's hand and begins to do that dance again. “Do what we came here to do. Show the whole WWE universe exactly what we’re capable of.” She knows there’s a huge smile on her face; she can feel it stretching like saltwater taffy being pulled.

“I don’t know, Becks,” the blonde says as she adjusts the belt on her shoulder. She bites her lip and Becky has to pretend there’s an anchor attached to her feet so she won’t jump the other woman and kiss her. Damn all the cameras.

“It wouldn’t be for the title or anythin’, ya know,” she reassures the Divas Champion. “It would just remind us both that there’s an entire world out there, beyond Paige.”

Charlotte shakes her head. “Don’t let Paige get in your head. You… you can’t trust anything she says.”

“I know. I know.” Becky’s head tilts down and sighs, taking in the smell of fresh flowers to help her calm down. Just thinking about Paige makes her angry, makes her want to punch a wall. “I…” She swallows. “She came up to me earlier, but this has got nothin’ to do with her. Got nothin’ to do with her. It’s just for us to have fun, ya know?” She gestures to Charlotte and then herself. “You versus me, like in NXT.” She beams at Charlotte, can see her hesitation crumbling, a smile creeping onto her face like ivy creeps up a stone wall.

Becky wiggles her eyebrows until Charlotte laughs and shakes her head. “Alright, alright, alright. Under one condition.” She holds one finger up and Becky dips her head down, waiting for the alpha to tell her what she wants. Becky feels, at this moment, that she would do anything Charlotte askes. Her omega preens at the thought, silently waiting for a command. “My dad’s in town. Can he come into the ring with me?”

Becky gasps, presses her hand to her chest. “Well, I’ve only got one thing to say to that,” she says dramatically, as if she’s shocked that Charlotte even has to ask. “Wooooo!”

Charlotte holds out her pinkie with a laugh and Becky enthusiastically hooks their pinkies together. Ric Flair comes in smelling like a crisp dollar bill and metal and ‘wooo’s along with them. Becky hugs Charlotte again, gives the old beta a high five, and races out the door leading to the garage to go find Hunter before he leaves. Her body’s vibrating with excitement and she can’t wait for her match with the blonde alpha.

* * *

Hunter and the authority say yes so Becky’s extra excited about the match. It’s not a title match- she doesn’t need the belt- but any time she fights with or against Charlotte, it’s a real treat. The way they lose Becky and Charlotte and just break down into two humans, two primal creatures fighting together and against each other. Becky loves it.

But, now, that match she asked for might not even happen.

“Becky…” Sasha calls when she steps into Becky’s hotel room. The redhead watches her pause in the door and wrinkles her nose. “Fuck, Becky.”

Becky whimpers and curls around a pillow. She won’t look at Sasha, but she knows the purple-haired woman can see exactly what’s going on.

“Sasha, I can’t go out there,” she whispers. “Charlotte’s gonna be so mad at me.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“It’s not supposed to be here for another two weeks.” Becky frowns as Sasha comes closer with a damp cloth from the bathroom. “I think being around Charlotte is fucking with me.” She moves over and Sasha sits beside her, pressing the cloth to her neck and forehead, smiling softly when the redhead sighs. “You should go back to the arena. Don’t you have a match against Bayley?”

“I’m not leaving you like this,” Sasha argues. “I’m staying here.”

“No,” Becky pushes her weakly, “you’ve got a match. I’m not gonna let you miss it.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and grabs her phone from her pocket. “We’re gonna do what we always do, or I’m gonna call Charlotte and _she_ can help you because this is her fault.”

Becky closes her eyes and shudders out a sigh. She remembers all the heats both her and Sasha had to endure before they debut. They’d gotten each other through the heats, with sex and cuddles and just taking care of each other. It was nice, but Becky definitely knows that no one but Charlotte will work anymore.

Becky’s phone rings, Charlotte’s ringtone, and the redhead curls up and doesn’t reach for it. The chorus plays out and Becky smiles, Sasha chuckling behind her as the lyrics wash over them.

_Out on that desert highway_

_She rides a Harley-Davidson_

_Her long blonde hair_

_Flowin’ in the wind_

_She’s been runnin’ half her life_

_The chrome and steel she rides_

_Colliding with the very air she breathes_

_The air she breathes_

“Nice song choice,” Sasha says as the phone stops ringing. “Sounds like something my mom would play in the car.”

“It was…” Becky’s already heat-flushed skin turns even redder and she buries her face back into the pillow she stole from Charlotte’s bed. “I didn’t choose it… My phone picked a random song…” Sasha laughs again and Becky lifts some hair from her face so that one brown eye peeks out to glare at the purple-haired woman. “Oh, shut yer mouth.”

“I think it’s cute,” Sasha says as Becky’s phone starts ringing again. “You know she’s not gonna stop until she talks to you, right?”

“I know,” Becky whines and buries her face back in the pillow. The smell of flowers that explodes with every movement makes her cunt throb and clench until her thighs are sticky with arousal. “Can you just… tell her I’m not available? Then you can go back to the arena.”

“I told you, I’m not leaving,” Sasha says. “At least not until someone else, like Charlotte, comes to help you.”

“If Charlie comes to help, yer not gonna see us for a while,” Becky mumbles. “And she’s too important for that. She’s gotta keep that belt and she has another title match next week. I can’t…” Her phone rings again. She grumbles and buries herself further under the comforter. It’s hot and itchy against her overheated, sensitive skin, and she whines, low in her throat.

“Okay, that’s it.” Sasha pulls the phone towards her and picks it up before Becky can weakly grab her arm. The feel of Sasha’s skin against hers feels uncomfortable and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She remembers a time when Sasha touching her felt soothing, helped her through heats and kept her level-headed, cuddled into her when she was too heat-brained to do anything else.

“Don’t…” Becky trails off when Sasha accepts the call. The redhead turns away as the other woman cheerfully greets the blonde.

“Hey, Char, what’s up?”

“Where’s Becky?” Charlotte’s voice crackles over the speaker and Becky covers her mouth to hide her reaction. Charlotte’s raspy voice echoes in her ear, slides down her body like it's a hand brushing against her. “Why aren’t you at the arena? Bayley’s looking for you.”

The redhead presses one hand against Sasha’s thigh, eyes wide and pleading, as her other hand sweeps up and down the inside of her own thigh. Sasha bites her lip and Becky tries to shake her head, hoping Sasha will get the message.

“Becky’s, uh, not feeling well,” Sasha says and Becky growls.

“Is everything okay?” Becky’s ears perk up when she hears something jingle on the other side of the line. “I’m gonna call Hunter, tell him to postpone the match. I’m on my way.”

Becky turns and grabs the phone from Sasha, who watches her with a soft smile. “Charlie, don’t worry about me,” she says and tries not to whine when the blonde’s heavy breathing comes through the speaker.

“Becks,” Charlotte scoffs, “I’m coming whether you want me to or not.”

 _Hopefully, you will be by the end of the night,_ Becky thinks and then curses under her breath as her mind goes right back to the gutter and more arousal drips down her thighs. Another wave of arousal rolls through the room.

“Ugh, gross, Bex,” Sasha yelps as she jumps off the bed. She pinches her nose. “Charlotte, please hurry.”

“What happened?” Charlotte asks and Becky hears over the shuffling the sound of a car door being slammed shut.

“Nothin’,” the redhead says as she covers her head with the pillow.

“Just hurry,” Sasha answers. “I’ll be downstairs with the key.” She walks to the door and looks back at Becky, who’s fully curled around Charlotte’s pillow, whining and subtly moving her hips. She can sympathize with the redhead. She closes the door to the whimpers that rise and walks away. She settles in one of the comfy chairs in the lobby to wait for the blonde alpha.

* * *

"Becky?” Charlotte calls as the door opens with a beep. She balls her hands into fists when the wave of Becky’s scent, campfires and summer nights, mixed with the heady scent of her arousal. She’s immediately on high alert and her panties flood with her own arousal. “Becky?” Her voice gets stronger as she moves towards the beds. Both are empty, but the scent coming off of Becky’s rumpled sheets is so strong. “Becks?” She picks up one of the pillows and it smells like the redhead and herself mixed together.

“Charlie?” Becky’s voice is soft and whimpered and she almost doesn’t hear it over the pounding in her ears. She turns towards the bathroom and registers the sound of the shower running before she enters the room. She peeks her head in and her heart hurts at the sight of Becky’s green painted toenails curled and peeking out from under the shitty curtain. The smell of her arousal, twined with the smell of summer nights and campfires, is dampened by the water, but not enough.

“Hey,” Charlotte whispers as she kneels down and pulls the curtain back to reveal the mostly naked omega, save for a pair of black lace underwear, looking like a drowned rat. She blinks up through the rain of the showerhead, makeup smudged to make her look like a raccoon. “Oh, baby, hey.” Charlotte falls the rest of the way to the ground as Becky whimpers and curls further in on herself. The water soaks through her jeans but she doesn’t give a shit as she crawls the rest of the way into the shower. It’s uncomfortable, but Becky chokes out a sob as the blonde pulls her into her arms.

Becky’s whole body shudders with each stroke of Charlotte’s fingers over her heated skin. Becky’s pale naked skin rubs against her clothes and Becky whines, grimaces.  “Charlie.” She buries her face in the crook of Charlotte’s neck, pressing against her pulse point and giving it a little kitten lick. The blonde bites back a whine of her own and tilts her head up against the water to try and calm her racing pulse, both at her neck and in her clit. “You…” she rasps, “you need to leave. Can’t… can’t be here like this.”

“Becks, I’m not leaving you,” Charlotte says firmly.

“I can’t ask you do to that,” Becky argues. “You have a,” she whimpers as Charlotte tangles her fingers in knotted red hair, “you have a title match. _Shit._  Fuck our match, but you need to get ready for it.” She shakes her head and tries to pull away, but the bathtub is slick, so she slides fully into Charlotte’s lap with a yelp.

“Charlie?” Becky pulls away and reaches up to thumb at her neck and Charlotte feels the brush of her skin against the scars there. Charlotte feels her whole body go stiff and she tries to pull away but Becky presses just a little harder.

“Becky, don’t.”

“Where did you get those scars?” the redhead rasps, jolting slightly when Charlotte cups her hand and pulls it away from her skin. “They look,” her brows furrow, “they look like mating bites.”

“You know how I was married twice?”

Becky nods.

“Well, it sucked and mate-break drugs, plus the stuff that makes the marks go away, is expensive. So I could only get one and, obviously, I got the breakers. Scars heal but mating is mostly forever.” She rubs at the scars herself. “I wear them as reminders. Because I haven’t found the right mate yet and both alphas were assholes.”

Becky sets her nose against the marks and Charlotte sighs, leaning her head against the wall. “I’m sorry they hurt you. Alphas are jerks.” Charlotte flicks Becky hip and the redhead yelps. “Okay, _most_ alphas are jerks.”

Becky’s skin feels clammy against her own and the smell of her arousal rises like smoke from a campfire. Charlotte feels jumpy and scattered and desperate as she takes a deep breath and she can almost taste the sweetness of marshmallows in the back of her throat. Her underwear feels sticky and uncomfortable and she shifts to try and get a little relief for herself.

Becky whimpers yet again and presses a hand against her stomach, curling up a little more. She won’t look at Charlotte. “You need to leave, Charlie. I’ll be fine.”

“Look.” Charlotte hooks too fingers under Becky’s chin and makes the omega meet her eyes. Arousal floods the bathroom with their mingled scent and Charlotte shudders out a sigh. “Leaving is out of the question.” She strokes her fingers up Becky’s cheek, a soft smile on her face. “I can’t leave my best girl like this.”

“You best girl?” Becky asks, her voice soft and whiny and just the right amount of needy for Charlotte to coo and pulls the redhead in, allowing them to snuggle closer.

Charlotte reaches over with a long arm and shuts off the water. Immediately Becky begins to shiver, whining and pressing her heated cheek against Charlotte’s collarbone. “Come on, Becks,” the blonde coaxes the redhead out of the shower, holding onto both of her hands, “let’s get you to bed.” Becky flushes and tucks her chin to her chest, a rosy blush spreading across her whole naked body. “We don’t have to do anything,” she reassures the omega. “I just want to take care of you… in whatever way I can.”

Becky sighs and follows a step behind the blonde and allows herself to be manipulated by strong hands until she’s wrapped in a towel and sitting on the bed. Charlotte shoots her a shy smile as she crosses her arms and pulls her shirt over her head, muscles bulging in the process. The redhead shivers in her towel and her eyes zone in on Charlotte as she pulls off her sopping wet shirt. The blonde hides her smirk behind the fabric before she shucks her shirt and tosses it to the side.

“Yer beautiful,” Becky whispers in the heated air of the hotel room. Her hand not holding the towel flexes, comes away to reach for the blonde. Her sheer scalloped blue bra matches her eyes and shows off the generous curves of her breasts, with just enough of a dip to be enticing. Charlotte smiles softly as Becky whines, reaching out of her with one hand, flexing her fingers in an almost grabby motion and the blonde makes her way over with slow, prowling steps.  The bed dips when Charlotte kneels against the edge, knee-walking up so she can settle against the headboard next to Becky.

“Hi,” she whispers as Becky crawls into her side, hooking one hand over her hip and smiling up at her with big needy eyes.

“Please, Charlie.” Becky looks up with her, those big brown eyes looking desperate and like melting chocolate. She grabs Charlotte’s hand and slides it across her stomach and up until Charlotte’s cupping one of her breasts. She whimpers and bites her lip while the blonde goes red.

Charlotte’s never been with a woman before, besides those drunk kisses College!Ashley gave out at parties like they were gift bags, but it never got farther than that. Now she’s here, with Becky, with this needy omega she’s more than halfway in love with already, and her brain short circuits. She wants to help, she really does, but she has no idea what she’s doing. She doesn’t want to fuck this up.

But she’s going to go off of things she likes and hope for the best.  

The blonde lowers herself until they’re skin-on-skin. She nuzzles into the redhead’s neck, then kisses her way down to Becky's collarbone. She nips at it lightly, causing Becky to suck in a harsh breath and arch under her. But she keeps going, hands, lips, and teeth, lingering on the tops of her breasts, burying her nose in her cleavage and breathing her in. She presses a light kiss to the soft skin under her breast. She runs her hands down Becky’s smooth sides, sucking on the skin just below Becky's belly button, and Becky's hips jerk up into her. "Charlotte! Yer such a—" She cuts off with a moan as the blonde slides her hand across the top of her panties.

The blonde’s lip curls up into a smirk as she pulls away and looks down at Becky.

Becky lay against her pillows, splayed against the hotel sheets, face flushed, chest heaving, a glistening track of kisses and love bites marking a snaking path over her skin. Charlotte digs her nails into her palms. She swallows, shifting slightly, to try and grind herself against her heel. Becky feels her moving. "No," she snaps, narrowing her eyes, "me first."

The demand made Charlotte's panties flood with arousal. Becky might be the omega in this situation, but she also knows what she wants and isn't scared to demand it. "Okay," she rasps. The scent of Becky’s arousal is nearly overwhelming, like the wind’s blowing smoking from the fire into her face, but the tang at the back of her throat feels nice.

“Charlie, I need you,” Becky whines and pulls at the strap of the blonde’s bra. “Come on.”

Charlotte reddens, but hurriedly stands to pull off her skinny jeans. They’re wet, so she has to jump up and down a few times just to get them down her thighs. One foot gets stuck and she loses her balance, falling over with a thump. She rolls onto her back and jerks them the rest of the way off, and hurls them toward her suitcase, where they land with a squelch against the wall. She scrambles up and back onto the bed with a blush. Becky grins, covering her face with her hand.

"Sorry ‘bout that."

Becky shook her head. "No," she said, "it's good."

Charlotte lay next to her, watching her intently. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair off Becky’s cheek, cupping her face. "It's good?"

"Yeah," Becky said softly. "When I close my eyes and just smell you, I smell alpha. I can't not. When I'm in heat it's just _alpha, sex, I want that,_  all the time." She bites her lip. “I can keep my cool most of the time, have done before, but it’s been getting harder. Now I smell you and alpha and it’s almost impossible.” She smiles at Charlotte, presses her face into the blonde’s hand. “You being a dork reminds me that you're Charlotte. And I don't hate wanting Charlotte."

Charlotte knows she’s grinning like an idiot, but she can’t help it.

Becky gives her a look. "Dumbass."

Charlotte rolls on top of her and kisses her. Becky moaned into it, opening for her, hot and wet. Her hips jerk up, hitting Charlotte right where she needs it, and Charlotte gasps. Becky's hands snake around her, unfastening her bra, and then moving around to cup her breasts. Charlotte whimpers, letting Becky pull her up so she can get her mouth on her breasts. Her knees interlace with Becky's and then slide in. Becky's so wet that it coats the insides of her thighs, and when Charlotte's leg makes contact with the black lace, it makes a squishing noise. Becky hisses in a breath and grinds against her. Charlotte fumbles with Becky's bra, unfastening it, letting it drop, and then burying her face in her cleavage. Becky arches as Charlotte finds her nipples, rubbing and pinching, and making her thrash.

Charlotte smirks at her and then hooks her fingers into the elastic of Becky's black panties and starts pulling them down. Becky lifts her hips, and they slide down, exposing damp curls, leaving her sticky and glistening and ready. She smells like the sweetest marshmallows and Charlotte wants to bottle the scent up and keep it forever. Charlotte balls the underwear in her hands, swallowing, and not sure what to do. The scent is overwhelming and delicious, and she kinda wants to taste it. And she kind of knows she’d make an idiot of herself if she tries.

Breathing shallowly, Charlotte settles between her legs. She reaches out hesitantly, brushing soft flesh, and then having her fingers shy away. She doesn’t know what she’s doing but she wants to do right by the omega… Her omega. Because Becky's hers now, just as much as Charlotte is hers. She'd come to that realization as soon as she stepped into the door and smelled the omega in heat.

“Becky,” she whispers as she leans over the redhead, watching as brown eyes flutter open. “I don’t… I don’t think I can do this without biting you.”

“I… I know…” Becky’s voice sounds strained and she arches up against Charlotte, presses against her shy fingers. “I want you to bite me. I need… I need it. Need _you_.”

Charlotte smiles and blinks back a tear as she dangles her fingers in wet curls, then drags her thumb slowly up Becky's lips.

Becky makes a noise that’s half a moan and half a snarl, as if she wants her to _just get to it_. But seriously, Charlotte needs to take some time with this. She parts Becky’s swollen lips and strokes once more, arousal flooding her fingers, moistening them. They move easier then and she slides her fingers back up, rubbing her thumb over Becky's clit.

This cry was more like a groan. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

Charlotte skin flushes with heat and sensitivity at her words, and she tentatively slides her middle finger into her cunt, whimpers as that marshmallow scent floods the room and she can almost taste the sweetness on her tongue.

Becky’s wiggling body goes still. "Oh," she gasps, quietly.

Charlotte withdraws and pushes in again and again and again. Becky squirms and bites down on her lower lip. All Charlotte feels is wetness. Becky feels open and aroused and the blonde whines at the feeling, her own slick leaking from her cunt.

Becky whimpers and gives her a filthy look for being a _fucking tease,_  and she doesn’t have time to freak out again.

 _"Your omega needs you," Charlotte remembers hearing one of the older alphas, Beth, tell Peyton one day in the locker room. Peyton looked like she was freaking out, almost panicking, when she’d said that Billie was going into heat and actually asked for her help for once. There was no_ one way to _help an omega through heat, but the main rule was to just be there for them. They needed comfort and skin-to-skin contact and to be sexually sated or they would go crazy. "That's the best thing about heats. Everything you can offer is everything they wants. You can really make her happy, Peyton, now and afterwards. I have it on good authority that she really likes you. So don’t fuck up.”_

Charlotte shakes her head of the thoughts and smiles down at Becky. The omega looks up at her with so much trust, so much love in her eyes, that Charlotte wants to cry. She slides two fingers down Becky's slit and in one quick motion pushes both into her. Becky's back arches and she grinds into Charlotte's hand.

 _"_ _Fuck_ ," they say at the same time and Becky giggles through a moan.

Charlotte's chest clenches at the sight of it, the feel of it. Becky’s so hot, so wet, so soft inside. Charlotte draws her fingers out slightly, and then thrusts them in again, forcing another gasp from Becky, her knuckles whitening on the headboard.

Her hand getting wetter, Charlotte finds a rhythm, two thrusts, then a pause because Becky’s breathing becomes too hard, almost like she can't get enough air in her lungs, and her whole body trembles. Each pause gets a choking desperate little noise from Becky. There are tears in her eye and Charlotte reaches up with her trembling other hand to wipe a renegade one from Becky's cheek.

The redhead arches her neck and whines, her pulse straining in the vein and Charlotte hums in the back of her throat, trying to tamp down her own arousal. It’s almost impossible and she grimaces as she moves and her underwear almost chafes uncomfortably. One of Becky's hands moves from the headboard to her back and scratches down, making Charlotte cry out.

“Charlie, please,” Becky begs, kicking out her leg when Charlotte slows down for a second. “I can’t… I’m so close already.” Her neck strains as she pushes her head further into the pillow, as if it’s become heavy, like lead. The blonde’s mouth waters as she sees Becky’s pale neck, bare of a mark and begging for one.

Charlotte goes more carefully, long slow thrusts, Becky growling out a long groan of frustration, her hips rolling every time Charlotte rubs her clit with her thumb. She leans over the redhead, her breasts brushing against Becky’s enough to ratchet up her arousal even more. She peppers kisses to Becky’s face: forehead, cheeks, eyelids, chin. Becky whines when she thrusts in again and Charlotte swallows it in a kiss, a smile curling her lips.

"Jus' a lil more," Becky mumbles. "I'm right on t'edge. Shit, this is like..."

Charlotte, with her free hand, rubs small comforting circles on her arm. Becky’s making strangled sobbing gasping sounds, her knuckles white where they grip the headboard of the hotel bed. Nails dig harder into the bottom of Charlotte's spine and she whines, chokes out an aroused cry.

She loves this animalistic side of Becky and hopes that it never goes away. She'll make sure it never goes away.

The redhead pulls back and stares at Charlotte, eyes wide and hopefully, and the blonde nods. She leans down and presses her lips against Becky’s neck. Once, twice, three times. Becky trembles and moves the hand at her back to her arm. Charlotte glances down at notices there's a tiny bit of red in Becky's nailbeds and she shudders. The redhead's other hand moves to the back of her head, not putting pressure but just tangling her fingers in Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte thrusts her fingers at the same time as she bites down on Becky’s neck, digs her teeth in until she tastes blood on her tongue. It tastes like determination and danger, like strength and ferocity, like heart and everything Becky represents. Becky screams, so Charlotte quickly slaps her hand over the other woman's mouth to muffle it because they might be in their own little world, but they're still at a hotel with people. It peters off into a short, ragged wail, and her muscles clenched down on Charlotte’s fingers. The blonde cries out as Becky reciprocates, teeth digging into her own neck, on the opposite side from the scars of her previous mates. The blonde whimpers and comes in her panties, whole body shaking.

Fuck.

Charlotte’s whole body feels like it’s flying and her eyes flutter as Becky’s body continues to shudder and shake underneath her. Charlotte takes her free hand and rests it against  Becky’s hip, towards her thigh, and strokes it until her trembling slows to just a few jolts every now and then.

Becky pulls away first, one final shudder going through her, before she collapses back on the bed. Charlotte chuckles and pulls back, nudging her nose against the redhead’s as they both pant and shudder. Charlotte goes to remove her fingers from Becky’s cunt, but Becky whines and shakes her head.

"Stay in me,  _stay_."

Charlotte made out the choked words. "Hey, hey," she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Becky made a soft hmm of acknowledgment and wraps her arms around Charlotte’s back, nails resting against her spine. She taps her fingers against the blonde’s skin and sighs.

“I love you,” Becky whispers against Charlotte’s cheek and Charlotte clutches her tightly to her chest. After a few minutes, Charlotte removes her fingers and wipes them on the dirty sheets. They’ll have to get new ones before the day is done but, for now, Charlotte just wants to cuddle against her mate and soak in the afterglow.

“Love you too," Charlotte says, pressing kisses to Becky’s forehead. "Always loved you."

* * *

Charlotte eventually slides out of bed once Becky’s been sated enough to make her pass out. Looking back, the blonde smiles fondly as the redhead curls around Charlotte’s pillow, huffing and burying her nose into the fabric, giving off a little whine when her hand reaches and she can't find Charlotte's body. The room smells like heat and arousal and a mixture of flowers and summertime. It’s nice, soothing, and the blonde knows she can get used to this. However, it's also a little stuffy and she wishes the window would open, but it doesn't.

She slides on a fresh pair of panties and wraps herself in one of the terry cloth robes hanging in the closet. It’s soft against her skin and she sighs as she ties it closed. Her neck hurts when she stretches it on her way to the bathroom and smiles in the mirror. It looks like Becky gave her the world’s biggest hickey on the muscle between her shoulder and neck, but there’s the bite mark in the middle and a little dribble of blood clotted next to it. She turns on the sink and cleans it up, grabbing a Band-Aid from her toiletry bag. She grabs a washcloth, some Neosporin, and another Band-Aid and goes over to kneel next to Becky’s head.

The redhead gasps and her eyes fly open as the wet cloth touches her neck. “Hmmm, what’re ya doin’?” she slurs as she hovers on the edge of waking up.

“Doing a little clean-up,” Charlotte says, pressing her other hand to Becky’s naked shoulder. Her skin still feels warm to the touch, but not as feverish as it did at the beginning of her heat. “Don’t want your bite to get infected.”

Becky beams at her, starry-eyed, like she’s just a little bit high. And, Charlotte thinks, she might be, off endorphins and serotonin and oxycontin. She looks beautiful with her matted hair, sweat-shiny skin, and her dopey smile. “Mmmmmm, I think I got bit by the lovebug.”

“You’re so stupid,” Charlotte says with a soft chuckle, leaning down and kisses Becky’s forehead as she wipes away the tiny crusty bits of blood on her neck. She puts the antibiotic and the Band-Aid on the bite. Becky hums and takes her other hand, kissing her palm. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now, c’mere.” Becky pulls on her hand until she gives in and falls on the top of her. Becky grunts like she’s heavy and pushes her until they’re lying side by side. It’s nice, this calm before Becky’s heat-fueled need starts up again. “This is nice,” she mumbles against Charlotte’s neck. “You smell nice, like my mom’s garden. Like home.”

Charlotte’s heart flutters and she preens, pressing kisses to any skin she can reach. “You smell like home too,” she responds. “Like summertime and campfires and marshmallows.”

“Good enough to eat?” Becky whispers, husky and just the perfect amount of raspy. Her eyes sparkle and she wiggles her eyebrows. So obviously she’s caught her third, or fourth, wind, and Charlotte feels her body respond. She knows Becky’s gonna take full advantage of her and of this time away and god, help her she’s gonna be exhausted in the best way when they’re done.

Fuck, she’s never gonna be able to go back now… and she’s so glad Becky allowed her the honor of mating her. Because she’s become an addict and just touching Becky is like a contact high. This is an addiction she’ll never break and hopefully doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringtone- Unknown Legend by Neil Young 
> 
> The first section of this fic is based on this segment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1r88c7FbD4
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> I don't know what other things I could do with this universe. But, if you have any ideas, let me know on my Tumblr: thirstyforthasmin


End file.
